the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Wood-Elves
We, Wood Elves, are a family. We have many active members from a variety of time zones. You can almost always get advice or just conversation from someone in our group chat. Our king Olgierd is skilled player and passionate king. We are always happy to accept new members! Government King and Ruler of the Woodland Realm is Olgierd_. Players Olgierd_ - 'King of the Woodland Realm '''cchatts -' Guardian of the Woodland Realm '''King_Max07 - '''Guardian of the Woodland Realm, Master Architect '''ArinHolmes - '''Guardian of the Woodland Realm, Overseer '''bjvterhorst '- '''Guardian of the Woodland Realm, Caretaker Other known Wood-elves: '''Elven_Ranger' Zeboim Alithir 1elmo Schreurtje SpiderFanI Alexandil - ''Also known as PrismaShine'' Akendite _Juho Beaver_Gamer Magictear The_GoldenElf ''' '''voky007 KingDrako Vellisar kimsnightmare vQ6R RikjeB kantabele Builds Thranduil's Halls '''- The halls in which the king and the royal family live. '''Sanctuary - A hidden underground Forest with a shrine to Yavanna which acts as a place of peace for all Wood-elves and their closest friends. Server History The Woodland Realm, or The Elves of Mirkwood, were first ruled by the admin Emperor_Raphael, After a long rule he traveled west leaving Faelon (formerly: Xenphir) to ascended to the throne. During his reign he built a strong and prosperous realm that lasted many generations. After some time Faelon went out to marry leaving his sister TheBlueTrickster '''to rule in his stead. After some time '''TheBlueTrickster traveled west to find peace. The next in line to the throne was cchatts but, feeling ill prepared to rule the realm as his siblings had done before him, he left to explore the realm to learn more, vowing to return when he was worthy of the throne. In light of this event, Faelon '''with '''TheSmileBC '''were left to rule together. This time was short however, as '''Faelon '''became very weary and decided to take the trip to the west to be with his sister. '''TheSmileBC '''stayed to rule a little longer but trouble stirred in Rohan and he was forced to go to them leaving '''Shinare, '''invaluable friend and advisor to the Court, as the ruler of the Woodland realm. During Shinare's rule a Natural disaster swept over Mirkwood and the capital was lost. Upon hearing what had happened, '''cchatts '''made haste and returned to the realm; accompanied by his new wife '''rchatts. '''He took his rightful place as king of the Woodland Realm, and began to rebuild the realm in memory of all its former splendour. Becoming one of the Wood-Elves To join, we want you to have at least +100 Woodland Realm alignment. You may talk to any online Wood Elf for information. You must talk to '''Olgierd_, our king, or bjvterhorst, recruiter and Caretaker, about joining on Discord ("Olgierd_#8323", "joestoen (bjvterhorst)#1579") or Skype ("berend-incredibear", "justen.ter.horst"). We primarily use Skype for chatting. We look forward to you joining our family! Quotes from Wood-Elves “I am a builder, so when I was choosing a faction I looked at a few technical qualities. The biomes must look nice, the building style must suit you, and the factionblocks must have nice textures and colors. Some of my favorite biomes lie in the area of influence of the realm, these being the Northern Mirkwood and the Vales of the Anduin. Unfortunately, I do not like the building style of the Wood-Elves as it is portrayed in the mod, nor do I like the textures. This is my personal opinion, it doesn't mean you will not like those things. Instead, I joined the Wood-Elves for reasons other than these technical ones. I decided to join the Wood-Elven faction because of the community, as I was looking for other people to play the mod with. I noticed that the members of this faction were quite active on the mod. So I would invite creative new players to check out the realm and see for themselves.” -Olgierd_ “The Woodland Realm is a place where fellow elves come together to go on adventures. It all starts in the beautifull lands of Mirkwood, where the Wood-Elves live. But they don't live in a hole under the ground. No, they live high in the sky in treehouses built on the tops of trees in the Mirkwood Forrest. Their chosen armor is the light and swift scout armor. A very useful asset to the Wood-Elf, as they are near unstoppable with this on. Masters of archery as well, the Wood-Elf fears no one and feels no pain. They are feared and respected throughout all of Middle Earth. Are you ready to be one of us? Are you ready to go on your own adventure? Join the Woodland Realm and become one of us, if u have the courage!” -Kantable “One of the main reasons of why I like the Woodland Realm is because of the community. In all the years I have played, I have never met people as nice as the Elves of the Woodland Realm. This keeps me coming back to this server to play as well. Another reason is that there is so much to do. I love building and designing for the Realm. With this, I can show people my work and get valuable feedback on my builds. I have been working on some of the big designs for the Realm and I have seen the it come alive on the server. These are the things I like the most about the realm.” -King_Max “I treasure the community and the aesthetics of the Woodland Realm. For instance, I find the beauty of the red and green oaks contends to rival that of the Mallorn trees in both their natural form and materials. The realm’s bricks have a gentler tone than those of many other factions. I had enjoyed the beauty of the realm a long time before choosing to join the faction. I continue to regret not joining sooner. The community is kind, supportive, and active. Our leader is amiable and prudent. I anticipate you’ll feel welcome in our family!” -ArinHolmes Adventures of the Woodland Realm Laws https://www.dropbox.com/s/k0xpf2i6a4aswo1/WoodlandRealmLaws.pdf?dl=0 What is a Wood-elf? The elves of Mirkwood are Silvan elves ("Wood-elves"), although their leader is of Sindarin descent. They are the forest-dwelling elves of Middle-Earth. In the late Third Age, the Silvan Elves mostly belonged either to the Galadhrim or to the Elves of Mirkwood. The Silvan Elves were descendants of the Nandor (and thus in origin Teleri), who had lingered in the Anduin Vales during the Great Journey of the Eldar in the Elder Days. The Silvan Elves hid themselves in their woodland realms beyond the Misty Mountains and became a scattered folk hardly distinguishable from Avari( those elves who refused the summons of the Valar). While some of the Nandor continued to Eriador and later entered Ossiriand( these were the Laiquendi, the "green-elves"), some remained in the Vales of Anduin, and from these later originated the Wood-elves. It is also told that the some of the western Avari, dwelling in Eriador and the Anduin Vales, were friendly to the Eldar, and came to merge with the Wood-elves. These were Nelyarin Avari (Penni), from the third Clan (and therefore remotely akin to the Nandor and Sindar). When Beleriand sunk, many Sindar who didn't like the Noldor came to the homes of the Silvan (Mirkwood and Lóriën) and merged with them. Then about 1500 years later when Eregion fell at the hand of Sauron, Noldor refugees came to Lóriën and merged with the Silvan elves there, making the Silvan elves of lothlóriën a very mixed race. These refugees were however not permitted in Mirkwood as most of the sindar population there still hated the Noldor, blaming them for the ruin of Beleriand. The mixed blood of the the elves of Lóriën and their rulers of higher race made the elves of Lothlóriën more wise than their cousins in Mirkwood. The Silvan Elves of Mirkwood are described as distrustful of Dwarves, but friendly to Men, with whom they trade. While the elves of Lóriën are described as friendlier, more skillful and more wise. Hair and eye color are mostly those common among the Teleri, but they often had dark or grey eyes. Those of Sindarin descend more often had a rather pale white skin-tone while those of Avarin descend often showed lavender or olive complexion. The wood-elves lived inside the dense forest Lands, most were Hunters and Gatherers but many have also had become planters and the gardens and vinyards of the Wood-Elf realms were legendary. They were also skilled Crafters, they were fabled Weavers, Fletchers as well as '''Wood- and leather-workers '''for the Wood-elves were the only Folk who knew the secret of Oak-leather-making. Category:Faction Category:Good Category:Elves Category:Rhovanion